


New High Score

by teddiewok (crybabykaspbrak)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 70s AU, AU, Arcades, Bottom Luke, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cocky luke, skysolo, will get very very explicit later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabykaspbrak/pseuds/teddiewok
Summary: Han used to be king of this dump. High scores on all the games that mattered, the few hot college students as well as the not so hot and the dumb kids all crowded around to watch him set high score after high score. Then this kid showed up and ruined it all with his inexplicably talented fingers. He took out all of Han’s high scores on every machine and with it his shitty fake fame. Not like he’s jealous of some kid almost a decade younger than him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. Nice to Meet Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Very short first chapter oop- The first and second will basically be one chapter but I'm an ass and like to cut chapters in specific ways. Ch 2 is half done and on it's way!

4:30 on the dot. Same as always. Han would swear the twinky little blonde was still in high school if he hadn’t already checked with the kids that hung around the arcade wasting their youth. The kid looked young enough and got there just an hour later than the high school kids.

He watched him zip straight to the space invaders machine and start it up, the kitschy metallic pings grated at his ears. He used to love the sound until this kid showed up and took the place over. Han used to be king of this dump. High scores on all the games that mattered, the few hot college students as well as the not so hot and the dumb kids all crowded around to watch him set high score after high score. Then this kid showed up and ruined it all with his inexplicably talented fingers. He took out all of Han’s high scores on every machine and with it his shitty fake fame. Not like he’s jealous of some kid almost a decade younger than him. Han knows he honestly shouldn’t even be hanging around the arcade with all these snot-nosed brats but he can’t help but be enamored by all the new technology and bright lights and button smashing entertainment. 

A crowd already gathered around the golden child to watch him blast 8-bit aliens off the screen with his big grin and loud whooping. The smug expression he made every time he cleared “HAN” off the top scoreboard of a system to replace with “SKY” drove Han up the damn wall and the fact that the kid didn’t even know who he was made him that much angrier. He was new sure, but he should at least have the courtesy to know who the last top dog was while he erased his and everyone else’s names from all the scoreboards. 

So it was like a spit in the face when the little blonde bounded up to the snack counter Han was leaning against to glare at him from and said, “Another new high score!” He slid a bill over to Chewie behind the counter and ordered a sickeningly sweet soda Han could have expected a kid like him to enjoy. “Whoever this Han guy is has to be pretty angry,” he laughed and Han felt a vein pop. “Better step it up!” He flashed that damn big white smile at Chewie with a nod when his soda was slid over to him. Plush lips wrapped around the straw and sucked up the sugary red drink. Han may have been looking a little too closely, but it didn’t block out his anger. It did block out the shy up-down that went over his form though.

“Don’t get cocky kid,” he huffed, only to be met with an infuriatingly smug and even more infuriatingly bright expression.

“I’m not too worried, I haven’t heard him threatening me,” he laughed and it was like a damn bell. “In fact, I haven’t heard from him at all. Must be scared!”

The older man stared him down a long minute, feeling his blood boil under his skin. He took a deep breath and held out his hand, saying in his calmest possible voice. “Han. Nice to meet ya kid.”

“Thought so. Luke.” He took Han’s hand and it took every bit of self-restraint not to crush the smaller fingers in his grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive, just unexpectedly moving out so I've been a lil busy sorry!

Han growled under his breath watching that fucking Luke kid surrounded by the handful of girls in the arcade all swooning over him. Some Han didn’t even recognize, like the kid was recruiting fangirls to come yowl like cats in heat and grate on Han’s last nerve. 

He pushed himself off the counter where he was talking to Chewie and stalked over to the Pac-Man machine to take his anger out on the little ghosts. His score ran up to the hundred thousands as he completely zoned into the game, focused only on surviving and destroying that asshole’s high score. His focus kept him from noticing the stare of blue eyes on the back of his neck. 

Han hissed out a string of curses when he finally lost his last life, muscles tense waiting to see those three little words. “NEW HIGH SCORE!” He had to hold back a shout when the words flashed on the screen. Wiping “SKY” off the top of the list had him soaring on cloud 9, but of course, that little fucking shit had to knock him right off without even a breath to enjoy it. Luke sauntered up in his tight little ass hugging jeans, sliding right up between Han and the machine, starting it up with practiced speed before Han could even protest. 

Han watched as his score got completely wrecked, as if the kid was holding back the first time he set his high score. Infuriating. “Better luck next time, huh?” and he had the nerve to fucking wink. 

It seemed to have become Luke’s personal mission to not only take Han’s scoreboard spots, but annoy him face to face too. The kid was always right behind him ready to take over the machine and show him up, sliding into the uncomfortable vinyl barstool next to him at the snack counter to gloat about how easy he found a game, flashing those damn pearly whites every time. 

Han was having a perfectly peaceful Thursday before the kid showed up and stepped right up beside him while he was still playing on the big, ugly red machine in front of him. “Mind if I join in?” Han grit his teeth at the unfortunately familiar voice and rolled his eyes. 

“Sure, it’s not like I’ve spent hours here working up my score.”

“Great!” Way too fucking chipper. 

Han let himself get a little more smug each time he found himself doing suspiciously well, only to find out at the last minute that Luke was just letting him win. The kid nudged him gently with a big grin, not enough to fuck up his gaming, just lightly irritate him. Then he fucking destroyed Han’s score. 

He was too busy trying to keep his vein from bursting to notice Luke reaching out till a touch on his shoulder made him jump, surprised by the overly friendly touch. “Better luck next time.” The smaller hand slid down to squeeze at his bicep. An amused hum. “Nice.” Luke’s brows were raised, eyes studying Han’s arm just a moment longer than necessary before his hand slipped away with his exit.

It just kept happening after that. Little touches. Long stares from across rooms or looking up at him with those damn big blue puppy-dog eyes. Eyes that could do half the work of getting someone off looking up through those thick light-brown lashes all clumped up with tears. If the kid just didn’t piss him off so much- though it could be cathartic to suffocate him on an unwashed cock till he gagged and cried. Han suspected the twinky little thing was no stranger to taking dick either. There was no way with his carefully styled hair, ass hugging little jeans, and the dumb schoolgirl way he flirted with those touchy, soft-looking little hands all over him that he wasn’t dreaming of taking a dick up his ass every hour of the day, no matter how many slutty girls he had hanging off him. But the kid was just being a mocking little shit, that had to be all his comments and touches paired with that shitty grin added up to. Making fun of the washed up almost-30-year-old that was hanging around the arcade because he had nothing better to do than drink and play fucking space invaders. 

All the better reason he ought to be choking on a dick instead. Would wipe that fucking smirk off his annoying, pretty face.

Luke decided to saunter up and insert himself into Han’s game without even asking again, snapping his Bubble Yum between equally pink lips. He barely paid attention to the screen, making Han huff in annoyance. Damn kid had money to waste just to bother him. Luke leaned against the machine, mashing the trigger with one hand, not even looking while he reached out to touch Han’s arm again. “Your arms are so big… Is that from you working the joystick all day long?” The way he said it had a clearly filthy tone to it, but it just irked Han all the more. Yeah, all he does is play arcade games and masturbate. Haha. Han ran his character into the enemy to die before turning on Luke and caging him in the very arms the kid seemed to have such a fascination with. The way Luke’s eyes suddenly blew wide with fear and surprise, the boy shrinking under the much taller man, sent a rush down Han’s spine straight to his dick.

His large calloused hand gripped Luke’s wrist bruisingly hard, yanking it up above his head. “About time you shut up.”


End file.
